


Prometo

by kneebleed



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Break Up, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kneebleed/pseuds/kneebleed
Summary: A collection of stories of Dan and Phil based on the album "Prometo" by Pablo Alborán.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	1. Track 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first time that I entered this fandom, I always knew that I was going to write something based on Pablo Alboran's songs because I love him, and now my time has finally come. I have to say that I don't think that these stories are going to have a connection between them besides the fact that they are all based on the album "[Prometo](https://open.spotify.com/album/4qtl6sl6iwC37wRM9lbssD?si=4gfzzxxaQUW05-a_boS8Ig)". With this, I mean that this is going to be like a Black Mirror season, but with a different theme.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En la Luna, viven a solas tu voz y mi voz, pidiendo perdón, cosa que nunca pudimos hacer peor

At night, laying down on his bed looking at the ceiling, Dan lets his mind wander in whatever universe it wants to go. Sometimes, it recalls back to when he was young and naive, jumping back and forth between all the stupidest things that he did when he was younger. But now, when he had just ended a relationship that lasted for years, his mind let itself go through all the fond memories that he had with his now ex-boyfriend.

Dan doesn't understand why his mind does this, or why he let it do it. He could try to get a distraction through music or anything else, but his mind is associating everything with him at that moment. Dan knows that it's going to take a while to accustom himself to this new reality that he's confronting, but he has to heal his wounds somehow; he doesn't know how to do that just hitherto.

There has to be something that Dan's mind has forgotten, surely. He's aware that not everything in the world is rose-tinted, but for some reason, his mind can't recall that.

Maybe it was how much Dan was willing to give everything of him to Phil if he asked him to. Phil had that power on him, but Dan knows that that wasn't the reason why they ended the relationship; they ended in good terms, no fight directed them to conclude it all.

Maybe it was Dan's fault. He remembers how they started. Dan wasn't sure of himself, and he was in denial. Dan didn't want to love Phil at all, but he found a way to insert himself in Dan's heart, and even when they weren't anything, Phil kept wandering in it like it was his house.

Does Dan hate Phil? No, he doesn't, he couldn't. There isn't anything in Phil that Dan couldn't be able to love at all. Except for his habit of steal cereal, Dan dislikes that. Deep down, Dan knows that he's going to miss waking up every morning with that thought on his mind.

Dan was in the house that he and Phil decided to live in so many years ago, and it didn't matter how many weeks he had to be alone because Phil was busy with work, Dan has never felt so lonely inside this walls.

He thinks of the dogs that they were planning to adopt, the ones that they never dared themselves to get because Dan didn't felt responsible enough to take care of a living creature. Dan regrets thinking that, he needed company right now. He thinks about the amount of "I love you"s that they said to the other, and all the others that didn't say but the sentiment was clear.

For a few seconds, Dan thought about dialling Phil's number. He wanted to say sorry for not being able to be with him until the end, but Dan knew that that would have sound stupid so he didn't do it.

Phil isn't blameless, he never was. They ended their relationship because of his job; the number of days that Phil had to be away from home, were enough to put Dan on edge. Phil pushed Dan to a limit, and Dan couldn't stand there, just watching everything happen in front of him. So no, Dan wasn't going to call Phil to say "I'm sorry", and he knew that Phil wouldn't do that either.

Maybe, years after, they are going to find the other once more. Surely that will be their opportunity to talk about everything that Dan never dared to touch or things that Phil never dared to say. Or maybe, if they find the other in the street, they won't even hold gazes.

Dan doesn't know at what time he fell asleep or when he took one of Phil's sweaters that Dan hid away from him, but in the morning he didn't feel better, and he knows that he's going to repeat this same routine for days until the thought of Phil stopped hurting this much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find the traduction of this song [here](https://youtu.be/JK7LrbTT0dM)


	2. Track 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Te prometo, que no pasarán los años, arrancaré del calendario las despedidas tristes, los días más felices no han llegado.
> 
> (wedding, hi)

Marriage. Phil was about to get married. After all those years of whispering under the covers of how they loved the other, this was finally happening. Phil couldn't believe it; it didn't matter if he was the one who proposed.

Phil, sat in the back of the car that his brother was driving, let his mind go back in time; to when he and Dan played as pirates, running on Phil's backyard. At that time, Phil couldn't imagine a world without his best friend and partner in crime, and now he was about to commit his life to him.

His mind travels to those times on when Dan ran to get under the covers of Phil's bed, his eyes full of tears provoked by that prick that broke Dan's heart that time. Sometimes, Phil was the one that ran under the covers of Dan's bed with tears on his eyes. Both of them picked up the broken pieces, and with kind words and smiles, they constructed the other.

Yes, they didn't jump into a relationship with the other in the beginning, but Phil couldn't ask for something else than the life that they had. Even if it took years for them to get together, every minute that they shared was perfect, and Phil holds all those moments close to his heart. Phil knows that, in the years to come, there will be more moments to share and songs to slow dance.

While Phil was on his way to the wedding venue, Dan was already there, a few seconds away from crying of excitement. Dan's mother was holding his hands, telling him how proud she was of him, and Dan was trying to calm himself down; he didn't want to be the weeping groom.

Dan knew that that was impossible. Not cry, that is. Phil was way too important for him. Dan couldn't believe that he was about to marry him; he always thought that Phil deserved much better than him.

Dan has tried to get better, to find a solution to eradicate all his internal issues. He couldn't, and he was sure that Phil would dump him at any time because of that; Phil didn't do that. Instead, he proposed to Dan.

The day that Phil proposed, Dan decided that he was going to show his love to Phil every given opportunity. Fuck the homophobes. Dan was going to kiss his fiancé whenever he pleased. And fuck all those writers that refused to write a gay story, Dan was going to make his own, and if one of the characters had Phil's features, Dan wasn't going to admit it.

And then, Adrian appeared in the room where Dan and his mother were, announcing that Phil arrived with Martyn and his mother. Dan's knees started to tremble, and his mother had to take him to the entrance, cleaning Dan's suit.

Dan and Phil decided that they were going to walk to the altar side by side, and both of them were so happy that they thought of that with anticipation. But it didn't matter how long they prepared. When they saw the other, they started to cry.

"You- you look so perfect."

"Me? Look at you! You're glowing, is that highlighter?"

Phil wanted to kiss Dan on the lips, but when Dan's mother realised about Phil's plans, she was quick to intervene.

"Don't kiss the groom before the wedding!" Phil didn't like that, but he had to follow the rules.

He kissed Dan's forehead instead, and Dan's cheeks hurt of how much he was smiling.

They walked to the altar holding hands, their friends and family smiling at them. Dan hopes that the photographer appreciates all Phil's angles. He is beautiful. It didn't matter which part of him you looked.

Once the person that was consecrating the wedding announced that they needed to proclaim their votes, Dan knew that he was going to cry again when Phil says his.

"Daniel Howell, I promise that the years will not pass in front of us, because we are going to treasure every second that we spend together." Yes, Dan was crying again. "I promise that I'll tear off the grey days of the calendar; the happiest days have not to come yet. I promise that, when you need me, I'm going to be there, right beside you ready to fight anyone that harmed you."

Phil had to clean up Dan's tears, and he felt his eyes full of those too. It was Dan's turn to speak.

"Philip Lester, I promise to forget my scars and give back everything that you have done for me." Both of them were crying now. "I promise that I'm going to do everything in my power to keep your cute smile where it belongs (with you, you look cute when you smile). I promise that we're going to move from bewilderment to the street of silence if the world gets to crowdy for us."

Once they put the respective ring on the other's finger, and they sealed the union with a loving kiss, both of them had one thing in their head: they were going to become eternal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friendly reminder that I opened [commissions](https://kneebleed.tumblr.com/post/628218764099534848/opening-fanfiction-commissions)


	3. Track 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No vaya a ser que te quiera y te vuelvas a ir, no vaya a ser que me enamore aún más de ti.
> 
> (Friends with benefits, but I don't write the benefits nor the friends part)

Why did he accept Dan's proposal? Phil wasn't sure, and he didn't have an answer for that question, either. It began too many years ago, and Phil doesn't remember the train of thought that he had at that moment. Past Phil was a mess, that was certain.

There are none rules for love, Phil has that clear on his head, but he wishes that someone could tell him what he did wrong. Phil is getting tired of this mess. He's getting tired of alerting his heart when Dan stops everything and gets lost for a few weeks, and then comes back to Phil pretending that those weeks didn't exist.

And the worst of all is that he was starting to catch feelings. Dan didn't reciprocate them, that was obvious. Phil didn't need to confess his feelings for Dan out loud when he was sure that he was doing love eyes at him every time that they were together. Fucking shit, even present Phil was a mess.

Phil was trying to get over Dan. He knew that he was going to suffer if he didn't try to do otherwise, but it was hard. But maybe it was his fault, after all, he was the one that was looking for men with curly brown hair on a pub, pretending that they were Dan later on. Phil has a dilemma, and it was stupid.

Speaking of which, Dan was calling him. Phil won't admit that he answered right away.

"Paul dumped me," Phil was way too upset for this conversation.

"Hello Dan, how are things going?"

"Paul dumped me."

"I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, I do, what do you want me to do with that "Paul dumped me" thing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want what we always do when this happens."

"What, you pretending that I don't exist for five weeks, and then wanting me to be with you until you get a new boyfriend?"

"It sounds awful when you say it like that."

"Because it is, Dan; I'm not sure if I can keep doing this," Dan scoffed.

"As if you don't enjoy it."

"Dan..."

"C'mon, I miss you," Phil sighed.

"Okay," Phil was an idiot. It was his fault that he got himself in this mess. He should have stopped everything as soon as possible, but he dug dipper on it just because he was falling for Dan.

No, forget about it, it wasn't Phil's fault, it was Dan's; that man was way too pretty, he was doing things to Phil's mind. Yeah, that's right, this was on Dan.

But then again, Phil was the one who accepted Dan's proposal. Again.

"I'll arrive at yours in half an hour," Dan hung up.

Phil was sure that he was going to fall more in love with Dan, and the last mentioned was going to find someone else and live Phil with nothing else. Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls [commission ](https://kneebleed.tumblr.com/post/628218764099534848/opening-fanfiction-commissions) me


	4. Track 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le diste paso, le diste cuerda al corazón, y sin embargo no lograste reparar tanto fracaso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kind of a soulmate au??? idk, there are mentions of it; take it as you want (commissions are still open btw).

Dan never wanted this, but it was kind of his fault, he knows that. He was the one that stayed silence, letting his lack of words speak over his real feelings. He let himself sink in into something that Dan knew that he couldn't have from the start, not in the universe on which he was living; but having that felt  _ right _ .

The feeling should pass away, like the storms that take everything in their path to let the calm reign once they go, but the memory of Phil was still there, buried into stone in Dan's mind, acting as if he was the king of Dan's palaces. Phil always comes back, somehow; it was like the universe tied them after all, challenging itself by doing so.

Dan still keeps Phil's number on his phone, not finding a reason to do otherwise yet. Dan feels like Phil knows that, expecting that, at some point, he's going to go back to that secure place that they found once. And Dan feels like he's going to do it when he can't find a way to silence all that noise that they always made when they were together; surprisingly, he still can do it somehow, a part of him doesn't want to repeat stories.

When he was with Phil, Dan let his heart run free, but at some point, he couldn't ignore the reality that was in front of him anymore, so he distanced himself of all those things even if it scared him to do so; it felt necessary at that time.

Suddenly, Dan remembered that letter that Phil sent him once, a few weeks after Dan broke up with him. Dan never opened the envelope; he just let the letter rest in a box that he hasn't opened since two months ago, and maybe now was the time to find the courage to do it, so he did.

_ Dan: _

_ I know that it's going to take you a while to read this, and maybe when you do, you will realise that pretending that us didn't happen is something useless; you were the one that kept talking about that need to live your truth, after all. _

_ We were something that maybe it was against everything that someone tried to establish once, but who says that we can't keep going? The law? The Universe? I remember a conversation that we once had, and you said that you were against all of that, what changed? _

_ What can I say? That you lost a friend and all those plans that I imagined us having? I would be lying if I ever said that because I know that if you ever dared to call, I will make new plans and find new places where we can be ourselves without worrying of anybody else. _

_ I don't know how long it has been since I wrote this when you're reading this, but please call me anyways if you want to. There are things that I want to talk, like the fact that I don't care if we're soulmates or not; besides, you always say that you don't have a soul. _

_ -Phil. _

Dan grabbed his phone, marking that number that he was avoiding for months.

"Hi, it's me."

**Author's Note:**

> I opened [commisions](https://kneebleed.tumblr.com/post/628218764099534848/opening-fanfiction-commissions), hi


End file.
